Bleach Tales From the Sky
by Lady Storykeeper
Summary: In the 80th District of West Rukongai known as Soyokaze, a young girl named Sora will embark on an simple yet unexpected quest that leads to her to the 13 Court Guard Squad, to becoming part of the infamous Squad 11. This story will take place before the Bleach series onwards.
1. Prologue

**_Bleach Tales from the Sky_**

**_(A Bleach Fanfiction by Lady Storykeeper)_**

**_Hi to all... this is my very first fanfiction story, If I had more time and less projects to work on I would do this fancomic style._**

**_Besides this will not only help me in improving my writing skills, I get to finally get do a Kenpachi/OC story of my own._**

**_I hope you will all enjoy and please be gentle with me if you make comments..._**

**_Bleach and all its characters belong to TITE KUBO_**

**_Sora Soyokaze is my OC :3_**

**_PROLOGUE_**

**_I remember the sky…._**

**_How it looked on that day…._**

**_It was dark and it was raining…._**

**_I hear the pitter patter of the rain, and the noisy honking of the cars…._**

**_So many people are looking down at me…._**

**_But their faces are all blurry…._**

**_I can smell something tangy, the scent of blood ….._**

**_I close my eyes and slowly reopening them…._**

**_I look down to see a young girl lying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood,_**

**_no longer breathing, no longer moving, her soulless eyes still open and as if looking straight at me…_**

**_It was then I realized that this girl was me…_**

**_It was then I knew that I was dead…._**

**_I hear a voice calling out to me…._**

**_I turned and see a figure in a black garment with a sword in hand…_**

**_The figure smiled and raised the hilt of his sword and gently tapped my forehead with it..._**

**_There was light and then nothing….._**

**_And when I woke up again, I only see is the infinite blue sky._**


	2. Special Character Profile

_**SPECIAL CHARACTER PROFILE :**_

_**HALLO MI POPPETS…. SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST FF I SHOULD AT LEAST GIVE YOU A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF MY TWO OC's.**_

_**NAME : Sora Soyokaze**_

_**AGE : UNKNOWN but her physical appearance is that of a woman in her mid-twenties**_

_**PLACE OF BIRTH : Soyokaze – located at the 80**__**th**__** district of Western Rokungai**_

_**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE :**_

_**1. HAIR - Short Midnight Blue colored Hair. Layered hairstyle similar to that of Nozomi Kujo except the front layered is shoulder length and a bit wavy. (hope that made sense) **_

_**2. EYES - Sky blue**_

_**3. HEIGHT - 5'2"**_

_**4. SPECIAL MARKINGS – She has multiple crisscrossed scars on her back (it actually looks like a pair of wings) as a result from a hollow attack. On her left shoulder there is a birthmark that is shaped like Nightingale. **_

_**ZANPAKUTO : Right now Sora doesn't know the name of her Zanpakuto. Although she is able to communicate with it she is unable to hear the name. Her Zanpakuto's sword form is similar to a samurai sword both sides of the edge is a blade on the left side of the sword is white and the blade is smooth while the other side the edge is black and jagged (kinda like Zaraki's sword only not that Jagged). The hilt is shaped like a ring with a handle in the middle colored crimson red. The spirit version takes on the form of a young woman. The color of her hair is 2 sided one Gold and the other Silver, and her eyes are similar to that of a hollow except it is crimson instead of yellow. Her outfit is similar to that of an oriental style dress but with silk fringes on the sides. (man it's easier to just illustrate it). Her personality is like that of a tough big sister, very protective over her mistress but also likes to tease her from time to time. She often gets irritated and scolds Sora when she does things that make her look weak.**_

_**FAMILY : UNKNOWN**_

_**PERSONALITY : Sora is a cheerful, kind-hearted, gentle, and somewhat a bit of a shy-like personality (a personality not truly suited for Squad 11). At first glance it makes her an easy target for bullies, however she also possess another side…. Whenever she witnesses someone bullying another person she fights to protect them, unfortunately she overdoes it and as a result, leaves the opponent beaten to a bloody pulp. Another note is that she is afraid of Thunder and loves furry animals.**_

_**SPECIAL ABILITY : Like Renji Abarai, Sora is not very good at Kido. However she is very skilled with Shunpo and the Sword. A special ability she possess is called the "SHISEN NO JUNDO" in English "EYES OF PURITY" which enables her to see past any type of illusions as well as seeing within the inner core of the soul of an individual, especially a Hollow.**_

_**NAME : PON-PON**_

_**DESCRIPTION : Pon-Pon is the pet Sora. It is an animal that has the body of a ferret, ears similar to a rabbit, and the tail like a fox. The color of its fur is silver with a ebony streak on its back.**_

_**(Okie dokie…. Hope I explained a bit about Sora and Pon-Chan well. I also hope that I didn't make her into a Mary-Sue like character)**_


	3. Chapter 1 : The Girl From the West

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**THE GIRL FROM THE WEST**_

_**"Sora? Soraaa!"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"Sora, wake up!"**_

_**Closed eyes slowly opening to reveal Sky Blue colored eyes. She sleepily stares up at the smiling faces of two small Children.**_

_**"Miss Tsuki has been looking for you." The small girl named Meiko said. **_

_**"How long are you going to sleep there? Come on let's go back already!" the other child, a boy named Tamao cried out, looking impatient and his arms crossed over his chest.**_

**"Sorry, sorry…" mumbled the sleepy girl, Sora. As she got up, a small ferret like creature leaps out from the nearby bushes, and climbs up to her shoulders.**

**"Oh there you are Pon Pon," said Sora, stroking it's furry head. "did you get to chase some dragonflies while I was sleeping?"**

**The small creature gave a soft cat like mewl as it nuzzles itself at Sora's cheek.**

**"I take it that's a yes," laughed Sora. Suddenly a loud rumbling sound comes out and all of them stared down at Sora's stomach. For a few minutes there was silence and then all three of them started laughing.**

**"Right… come on guys! Let's go home and eat!"**

**"Yeah!" cried the two kids. Sora gave one last look at the clear blue sky before she turned and started walking with her two young friends back to their home.**

**The place they live in is called Soyokaze, located at the 80****th**** district in the west part of Rukongai. Though the people living there are poor and simple, the land they are living is rich and gives them the basic needs in food and water. The trio soon arrived at a small hut near the lake, and someone is already waiting for them by the road.**

**"We found her, Tsuki neesan!" cried Meiko, waving cheerfully as they got near to the house.**

**Tsuki gave a gentle smile as she saw the three coming closer, she was a young, pretty and slightly thin woman. Her black hair tied in a messy bun. **

**"Were you out in the fields taking a nap again?" asked Tsuki in an amused tone. Sora scratched the back of her head as she looked at her older sister " eh he he he, sorry about that sis… it was a pretty nice day outside and I couldn't help it."**

**"That's all right… " said Tsuki, " it's time to eat now".**

**"That's great! After a great nap I'm hungry enough to eat a horse!"**

**_"I'm Sure you are!" _****A small voice whispered in a very sarcastic tone.**

**Sora's eyes twitched a bit annoyed, no one else heard the voice except for her and she knows who it was.**

**From the corner of her eyes, she saw a figure floating nearby, a young woman with long flowing hair. One half of her hair is pure gold while the other half is silver. Her oriental style dress flowing like gentle waves and her Hollow like eyes looking at Sora with an arrogant smirk on her face.**

**"What does that supposed to mean?" Sora thought angrily to the figure. The spirit put up her hands and feigning fake innocence. ****_"Nothing, nothing at all."_**

**" Yeah right!" thought Sora, staring angrily at the spirit, then she slowly smirks as she continues "You know for someone who is acting high and mighty you sure are wasting your time making fun of me, Pakopa!"**

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT! THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" Yelled the spirit, "WHY DO YOU KEEP GIVING ME SUCH RIDICULOUS NAMES?"**

**Sora smiled and shrugged, "Well if you don't like it then why don't you simply tell me your name?"**

**The spirit huffed and turned her back on Sora with her arms crossed, "HMPH! It's not my fault that you can't hear my name! Even if I shout it out you won't hear it."**

**"But you told me that you're my Zampakuto!" Sora said looking down at her sword that is strapped on her waist. " How can I use you properly if I don't even know your name."**

**The unnamed Spirit tilts her head to look at Sora, ****_"And I will say it again, the reason you can't hear my name is because you're not yet ready to weild my true powers."_**

**Sora stared at her sword for a while but smiled sadly and sighed, "I guess you're right. Maybe this is for the best." **

**_"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! QUIT BEING SO SUBMISSIVE ALL THE TIME!" _****The spirit yelled angrily ****_"NO WONDER PEOPLE LIKE TO PUSH YOU AROUND! IT'S SO DAMN ANNOYING!"_**

**"Eh he he" **

**_"DON'T 'EH HE HE' ME! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP YOU MIGHT NEVER BE ABLE TO HEAR MY NAME, AND IF THAT HAPPENS HOW CAN YOU USE ME IF YOU BECOME A SHINIGAMI!"_**

**"Oh I doubt that would happen." Sora replied happily "I don't need to be a shinigami to fight. As long as I am able to use my skills in protecting my family and friends here, I'm perfectly happy with that."**

**_"You are completely hopeless!"_**

**" Hey Sora…. You're spacing off again!" Sora quickly realized that Tsuki and the two kids were still there. "Eh he he! Sorry about that!" Sora cried scratching the back of her head and blushing.**

**Tsuki, who already knows about Sora and her Zanpakuto, just smiled as she turned towards the house. "All right, lets hurry and eat up. There's someplace we have to go later on."**

**"Huh? Where are we going to sis?" Sora asks**

**"Why we're going to visit one of my old friends, Kūkaku Shiba." **

_**L.S. : Whew chapter one complete... Sorry for the late and short entry. But still hope you like... I just recieved my first review by the way... yay thanks RyokoSon for being my first reviewer and also thanks to BrolysMate and KaiaUchiha1 for adding it to their fave :D Will do my best to write and update it faster. **_

_**Also please no flames :3**_


End file.
